


In the Classifieds

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tendou puts in ad in the classifieds for a girlfriend as a joke. He certainly doesn't expect you to knock on his door in response.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	In the Classifieds

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on May 2, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/160229080493/tendou-satori-posted-a-joke-in-the-classifieds). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked:Tendou satori - "posted a joke in the classifieds but someone actually responded" 😊😊

To be completely honest, he never really expected an answer. What were the chances anyway of someone seeing the thing or giving it the time of day?

But here you were. Standing in front of him with a small smile on your face and holding onto newspaper clipping of his joke of an ad that said, “Looking For: A girlfriend for a day”. He really did just put it up for fun, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like the outcome.

You were pretty, that was for sure, totally his type and totally out of his league. What compelled you to respond to the ad, he didn’t know, but he sure wasn’t complaining.

“Listen,” he started, “the ad was just for funsies; I didn’t expect anyone to respond to it.” He chuckled, trying to make the situation a little less embarrassing.

Surprisingly, you laughed, too. “Yeah, I figured.” You looked away, rubbed the back of your neck, bashful. “Would it be stupid to say that when I saw you I kind of hoped it was real?” You had this sheepish smile on your face, and a hint of pink tinting your cheeks.

Tendou had to take a moment to process what you said, and then.

Wait.

Wait, what?

Immediately, he backtracked. “ _Well_ ,” he said loudly, caught by surprise, “since you’re here already, wanna get some ice cream? My treat for having you come all the way out here.”

It looked like you were cute _and_ caught on fast because your eyes lit up and the prettiest smile Tendou had ever seen graced your face. “I’d love to!”

The smile was infectious, it seemed. “I know this cafe around the corner that has the best parfaits I’ve ever eaten in my life, ever.” He heard you giggle beside him, and started your leisurely stroll. “Oh, it’s an anime cafe, though, is that okay?” he suddenly remembered, and hoped that his miniscule chances with you wouldn’t disappear because of his geekiness.

You stopped walking and turned to look at him, eyes wide as saucers.

“Do they sell _Boku no Hero_ merch?” you asked, voice small, but hopeful.

Dear gods, he was in love.


End file.
